


Gred and Forge

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Double Drabble, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Fred and George feel most often like one person.  They orgasm together.





	Gred and Forge

His skin was my skin, but it wasn’t. His cock was my cock, but it wasn’t. I held it in my hand. I brought mine near and pressed our hard cocks together. I wrapped my fingers around them, pressing them as close as they could be while still being two, if they ever really were two in the first place.

He kissed my lips, his lips, our lips. He held me firmly to him and I stroked our erections faster and faster, my arm crushed between our bodies. Our body. 

The line between us was sometimes evident; it came and went in sporadic flashes, but mostly we were we. On the occasions when he was he, he was also I, and if ever I was I, than I was also he.

We orgasmed at the same instant, of course. Our seed mingled as it slid over the heads and down the shafts of our spent cocks. We kissed, and as our lips locked together, clicking perfectly into place, there was no I or he to be found. We forgot which name was supposed to be mine and which name was supposed to be his and we didn’t care at all.


End file.
